


pixel love

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: distance makes the heart ache or something i'm not good at summaries





	pixel love

**Author's Note:**

> its 8 in the morning and i'm going through it

"Hyung?" 

"Hm?" 

"Jaebum hyung." 

"One second. Hold still." 

Bambam sighs but does as he's bid. King mrows, unhappy at how the hand petting him has stopped.

"Jaebum," Bambam says after a few minutes. "You can just ask me to send you pictures, you know." He'd known wearing one of Jaebum's loose tops to bed would tickle Jaebum's fancy but it didn't know it would affect him to this extent. 

"It's not the same." 

"So you keep saying." Jaebum looks tired. He's been down at the studio, working day and night, mixing and recording and composing. It's been taking a toll on him. Even through the pixels, Bambam can see the exhaustion clinging to him like second skin. If he wasn't in busy in Thailand with the fanmeet he would be down there making sure Jaebum didn't work himself into the ground every day. 

"Does it bother you?" Jaebum shifts and the video wobbles but it's steady again, except this time he's biting at his fingers, picking at the skin there with his teeth. Something he does when he's nervous. 

A troubled Jaebum? On _his_ watch? Never! 

"What? The fact that my boyfriend loves taking screenshots of me every time we Facetime? Oh woe is me, getting stuck with a man who showers me with attention indifferent ways and feeds my ego!" Bambam flings his head to the side, right hand on his heart, the back of his left hand pressed dramatically to his forehead. King huffs, displeased, vacating the lap of his theatrical master, having had enough. 

Jaebum's amused snort tells him it worked. He would turn into a full time clown if it meant seeing Jaebum laugh and smile 24/7.

"Tell me you got that." 

"Shot and sent." A notification bar on top of the screen confirms that. The groupchat would be using that picture as a meme for a while.

They move on to other things, talking late into the night. Jaebum's voice is getting thicker with sleep, eyes drooping. His face is resting on his arm, cheek squished where it rests on his wrist. His bangs are falling into his eyes and it's heartachingly adorable and Bambam finds himself taking screenshot before the sight is lost to him forever. 

Minutes later, Jaebum has fallen asleep on him. That happens sometimes. The clock tells its 3:54 am and that he should be doing the same. Setting his phone on the side table so he still has a visual, he settles down to sleep. 

Bambam falls asleep to the sight of Jaebum drooling on the sheets, but not before screenshotting that too and it's the best thing ever. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> taking ss of your boo when they're on video call because they look amazing and you wanna savor the sight forever? jaebum would totally do this you cannot convince me otherwise


End file.
